borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Favorite Weapon Manufacture Vs. Most Used
I apologize in advance if this topic has already been made. So I was finally trying to narrow down my favorite weapons manufacturers down to top three today while doing a Farmory run, and ultimately came upon the decision that it is: 1. S&S Munitions 2. Maliwan 3. DAHL After finally figuring that out, I noticed that my Hunter's most used company (I'm pretty sure that's what the text behind your character's picture means) is S&S Munitions. Although it seems obvious, I found it to be pretty cool. So I thought it'd be cool if anyone wanted to post their top three manufacturers compared to their most used. Abyss Raider 21:27, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I would have to say that I use: 1. S&S the most, followed by 2. Maliwan, and fro the third 3. Atlas and Torgue are tied. The third is a tie because I use an Atlas Pearl Havoc, 15 RoF and a Torgue Steel Anarchy about the same but with different charachters. 1 and 2 are probably obvious for the most common used legendary and Pearl weapons. 21:57, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Before I started doing Loyalty characters, my most used/favorite manufacturer was Tediore. I find that ammo regeneration is more convenient for me rather than damage output''(my own opinion)'', and since the racers are made by Tediore I wasn't surprised that it showed behind my character.. I like to run things over. >:) 22:19, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I most definitely use Jakobs the most. Just because of the Bessie that I'll often use in combat scenarios. Probably... 1. Jakobs 2. Maliwan 3. Atlas I did have Tediore marked as a favorite for awhile. 22:23, June 17, 2011 (UTC) i would have to say: 1) maliwan 2) jakobs 3) atlas / S & S, its a hard decision i like them both. Interesting, I did not know that Tediore manufactured the vehicles on this game, that's a pretty cool little fact :). Also I must agree, S&S and Maliwan seem to have my favorite Gold Weapons, although DAHL Bulldog and Jakob Skullmasher aren't far behind. Abyss Raider 00:30, June 18, 2011 (UTC) For my main (Mordecai / Machine Pistol) 1. S&S Munitions (not fury nor rage) 2. Vladof (Stabilized Torment / high RoF) 3. Tediore (other weapons / ammo regen) I gravitated to this style mostly because I got my hands on a low level gunslinger mod with ammo regeneration. My current one is a 650 +90% Pistol RoF / +28 Pistol Ammo Regen. Combined with the Hair Trigger skill, I've got +110% RoF on a typical 9 RoF pistol, before any kills. For long distance precision, I've got a lv57 Vladof v2 stabilized torment (206 damage, 90.4 acc, 15.5 RoF, 18 mag, 4.7 scope) which will fire off the whole magazine in less than a second with minimal recoil rise. Snacksmoto 22:56, June 18, 2011 (UTC) If I'm slacking off and using elemental damage to slay enemies, I end up using Maliwan the most. If I am really trying and not bothered by a little more challenge I try to use Hyperion, Atlas, S&S, Dahl, and Torgue(my prefered manufacturers in that order, as of right now).Beware the clap 03:48, June 19, 2011 (UTC)